


Butterflies | RinHaru & KageHina

by xxfangirl



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfangirl/pseuds/xxfangirl
Summary: Sports anime ships who are dorks <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 6





	Butterflies | RinHaru & KageHina




End file.
